


hot cocoa || lay/chanyeol

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cabins, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chanyeol's fantasy for a romantic weekend in a snowed-in cabin doesn't quite go as planned.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot cocoa || lay/chanyeol

The scenery outside the small kitchen window looks like a postcard: white-streaked mountains in the background, bigger pine trees the closer to the cabin you get, an expanse of extremely soft and for the most part untouched snow all around.

Chanyeol looks wistfully at the evocative landscape while stirring a pot of hot cocoa, distracted by the fragile snowflakes melting quickly on the window when he’s supposed to avoid the forming of clumps.

Yixing is taking a nap, and Chanyeol’s plan is to wake him up with the sweet smell of the chocolate-y drink. This is a step into Chanyeol’ fantasy for a romantic weekend in a snowed-in cabin, with Yixing going around in nothing but woolen socks and an oversized knit sweater that reaches his bare mid thighs, the long sleeves covering his hands adorably as he brings a cup of steaming hot cocoa to his lips while they sit side by side in front of the fireplace. At least Chanyeol can count on Yixing’s inability to stand stuffy and exceedingly warm clothing for long, unlike his ex boyfriend, who favored being warm over appeal (he certainly looked adorable in his extra long and puffy coat, zipped all the way to his chin with the hood up...I’m digressing).

Chanyeol has been so immersed in his daydreaming, he didn’t hear the bedroom door click open and soft steps padding on the parquet, stopping right behind him. He gasps when a pair of arms sleepily circle his mid torso, and even more so when he notices the fuzzy material of the sweater Yixing is wearing: Chanyeol’s expectations are rising high.

“Slept well?” he asks, twisting to plant a kiss on Yixing’s head while continuing to stir.

“Mh-mh,” Yixing nods against the taller guy’s shoulder, his eyes starting to open only now.

They remain stuck to one another cozily, in silence, until Chanyeol finally glances down at the angrily bubbling hot cocoa, that turned _definitely_ too hot and dark to look tasty. He curses, hastily turning the stove off and setting the pot aside before steering Yixing towards the fireplace with promises of a delicious treat.

(Chanyeol notes with a heavy heart that Yixing is indeed wearing a large sweater and knit socks, but also heavy-duty pants.)

Barely salvageable hot cocoa is poured in matching mugs, gifted by their friends, and covered with half a can of spray whipped cream each. The easily distracted cook brings the beverages in the living room, handing Yixing his purple mug with what Chanyeol thinks is a reassuring smile.

The couple sits flush against each other on the carpet, leaning against the couch to be a tad more comfortable, and clink their mugs together before digging in the white topping. Both guys are stalling, making the whipped cream last more than it should, before Chanyeol braves the still scalding hot cocoa; with the excuse of checking his phone, the younger man turns the opposite way, pulling a face at the drink’s bitterness.

“How is it?” Chanyeol asks cheerfully, but dying a bit inside. Yixing takes his time tasting the hot cocoa with his eyes closed, not letting any reaction transpire on his face.

“Bitter,” is the elder’s calm answer.

Yixing hides a smile in the cup at Chanyeol’s defeated _‘d’oh’_.


End file.
